wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Dead Raceaway (Game)
The Living Dead Raceaway game, is a game filled with ghoulish children, that race racing karts. It is oppsite to Sugar Rush,as the Sugar Rush citizens and the Living Dead citizens hate each other and are big rivals. Sometimes the living dead raceaway bullies come into Sugar Rush and cause some trouble,espially Jennocide the living dead raceaway's biggest bully,who want's to take over Sugar Rush to make a Living Dead Raceaway 2.Made by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (User).The Living Dead Dolls are owned by Mezco Toyz. Characters Queen Creepy: The leader and the Queen of the Living Dead Raceaway game and kingdom,she lives in the Haunted Castle and her power is zapping racers with lightning,to win a race,her racing kart is called the Blood-Good Royal,she has a crush on King Candy from Sugar Rush. Jennocide: Called 'Jenny' by her friends,Jennocide is the biggest bully in the Living Dead raceaway game,she is missing her right eye,and has blood around where it's missing,her racing kart is the Pink Blood and her power up is throwing blood bombs at people. Agatha: 'Agatha is one of Jennocide's best friends,she has black eyes that glares at you evilly,and her racing kart is called the ''Too young to die and her power is to make your eyes go all misty so you can't see until you fall off the racing track. '''Teddy: Teddy may look cute and cuddly on the outside,but once he hugs you,he will never ever let go.He is one of Jennocide's and Agatha's best friends,Teddy's racing kart is called the Freaky Stuffing and his power is to throw stuffing covered in blood infront of your racing kart,to make you slip off the racing track. Quack: 'Quack is Revenent's best friend,her racing kart is called the ''Bleeding Beak and her power-up is too open up her mouth and zombie birds fly out and attack the racer infront of her,knocking them off the racing track. '''Revenent: Also known as 'Rev' by her friends,she is best friends with Quack,and her racing kart is called The Cracked Skin and her power-up is too look at a racer and hypnotize them with bugs crawling out of her eyes and attack the racer she is looking at making the racer fall off the racing track. There is more Living Dead Racers,but there is too many to name on this page! Power-Ups which can be used by any Living Dead racer Blood Puddle: A Blood Puddle can be used by any Living Dead racer,by throwing a bag of blood at a racer. Goo Gun: 'A Goo Gun can be squirted at any racer to knock them off the track. '''Eyeball Bombs: '''Similar to blood bombs. 'Power-Ups Gallery ' Ala-Ghost.jpg|Ala-Ghost ' Racers already unlocked Revenent Quack Hansel and Grettle (cannot be used,due to a virus in the game) Racing Tracks Trick or treat street: '''This level invovles dashing through a street and collecting candy to get power-ups. '''House of Doom: This level involves riding through a haunted house collecting bats. Cave of shadows: This level invovles following the shadows to the finish line,but a special power-up is used in this level to scare away other racers shadows and the only way to get your shadow back is too collect a witches wand,to magic it back. The Flesh-eater's tea party: '''This level invovles throwing eyeball bombs at zombies to stop eating you,but be careful for smashed plates and cups this makes you slow down,same with spilt tea. '''Alice in deathland: This level invovles collecting peices of a broken twighlight watch,that the white doom-rabbit has dropped,and quickly getting to the mad hatter's deathday tea party in time,before you drop DEAD! Killer Pixie Bay: This level invovles collecting broken pixie wings,before you get killed by the wizard. More new levels coming soon! Mini Games Ghoulimize your very own racing kart: Make a racing kart. More Mini games coming soon! Glitches Betsy: Betsy is a character that was scrapped from the Living Dead raceaway game and when you throw an eyeball bomb,she glitches up where you threw your eyeball bomb,sometimes this makes you lose the game. Weird coloured blood bombs and eyeball bombs: 'Sometimes when Jennocide throws a blood bomb it's blue instead of red.And when a racer throws an eyeball bomb at another racer,the bomb is green instead of white and red. '''Jennocide has an eye: '''If you have chosen Jennocide to race with,and at the end she does her grand funalley she has an eye! Recolours 'Genie: A purple recolour of Revenent. Lily: 'A pink recolour of Frozen Charlotte. 'Cassandra: A Gold recolour of Pixie. Jazzie: 'A turquiouse recolour of Pixie. 'Pixette: A pink/green recolour of Yuki Onna (Old) Theme song lyrics Danny,Danny stop playing with our bones, Somebody killed us and now were all alone, crying and trying to run back to our homes, Devils and Demons with hearts made of stone, Killed us and left us all alone, Daisy,Daisy stop twisting our spines, We want to go home, So don't leave us here to die, Our hearts are thumping while singing this song, Until the Devil makes his mind up, Wether we will die or not, Help us,oh help us, We are dying with the pain, We are sorry, We don't have time to explain...(high pitch scream) (New) Theme song here 'Lyrics' Hey can you ghosts keep it down please I'm trying to get some sleep here It's dark and you're alone The house begins to moan, The windows start to slam And the doors commence to jam All the sudden the lights go out There’s terror all about And you think you've gone insane When somebody calls your name Elvira Then you hear the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall When you open up the door there's no one there at all Was that just the wind or someone creeping up the stairs? You get so nervous that you nearly mess your underwear You never been so scared By the sound of something strange The rattle of bones and chains And you get misgivings livin' in a haunted house There's scratching at the door Feel a heartbeat through the floor It's a ghostly rhythm livin’ in a haunted house The plates and silverware Go flyin’ through the air Feel a hand around your neck and you become a nervous wreck You jump into your bed Pull the covers over your head You think it's just a dream until you hear somebody scream Your heart jumps up into your throat you're paralyzed with fear Then you hear a demon voice say "Get out of here" You start to run but there is no where left for you to hide You realize you're standing in the spot where someone died You’re terrified By the sound of something strange The rattle of bones and chains And you get misgivin's livin' in a haunted house There's scratching at the door Feel a heartbeat through the floor Yeah the ghosts rhythm livin' in a haunted house And the ghosts go That sounds so good it's scary Suddenly the phone rings Hello, Elvira, Mistress of the Dark Hello? Hello? Who is this? Oh, my god The lines been cut The phone, it's, it's dead! By the sound of something strange The rattle of bones and chains And you get misgivin's livin' in a haunted house There's scratching at the door Feel a heartbeat through the floor And you’re just not wanted, it's a haunted house Know what I'm saying? Yeah boy, this house is buggin' Okay, Okay, ew, Okay, who slimed my pillow? yuck and who ever wrote “You’re dead” in blood on the bathroom mirror I want it cleaned up before I get up in the morning. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey let's not get fresh here, okay Oh hey, come on, stop, stop, That tickles Truths reviled In the end,it is found out that Betsy AKA the zombie glitch,is not a glitch at all,she was never ever scrapped at all,she was the Princess of the Living Dead kingdom,and she was known as Princess Betsy Anne Zombielina,this shows that Queen Creepy thrown a bucket of blood over Betsy's code to make her a glitch,but then Betsy decides to change her brand new title to 'President Betsy Zombie'. Trivia *The Living Dead raceaway's name was inspired by Sugar Rush speedway's name. *Orignally the Living Dead raceaway was going to be called Drop Dead Hollow. *Betsy has a similar story line to Vanellope Von Schweetz from Sugar Rush. *Living Dead dolls' moto is We passed away now it's time to play!,but Living Dead Raceaway's moto is changed to We passed away,now it's time to race!. *The Living Dead Raceaway racers,can do a thing called blood screaming which can burst anybody's eardrums who is near by,all you have to do to stop your eardrums getting burst is to put your fingers in your ears.Even the zombie glitchie AKA Betsy can do this blood screaming power. *Hansel and Grettle were Originally meant to be starters in the game,but for some reason their codes were incomplete,this means when people selected them they went stuttery and froze the game,almost leading to the game being unplugged so people avoided choosing them to race with.They are sometimes sighted stealing candy from Sugar Rush. Gallery betsy (2).jpg|Betsy's doll agatha.jpg|Agatha's doll Jennocide.jpg|Jennocide's doll teddy.jpg|Teddy's doll quack.jpg|Quack's doll revenant.jpg|Revenent's doll Living_Dead_Dolls_Logo_white.jpg|Living Dead Raceaway Logo living dead dolls.jpg Chews.jpg|The Living Dead Raceaway selection screen! Category:Racing games Category:Living Dead Raceaway stuff Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff